


乔戈有你 69

by Morlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morlin/pseuds/Morlin
Summary: 感谢大家的陪伴。





	乔戈有你 69

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家的陪伴。

    窗帘被风吹起，月光时不时照进屋里，照在吴失洁白无瑕的肩上，乔戈手指按压着那处皮肤，随着月光的移动一寸一寸脱去吴失的衣服，在上面印下一个一个青红的痕迹。  


    吴失被按的有些疼，他忍不住痛哼了一声，乔戈吻便落在那些印记上，舌尖轻轻划过，每一次都引起吴失的颤抖。  


    “吴失……我真的好高兴。”乔戈每吻一下，都要抬头盯着吴失的眼睛说一遍，吴失眼里水光弥漫，在乔戈再一次张口要说话时仰头堵住他的嘴。  


    “别说了……别说了……”吴失的眼泪顺着脸颊滴到乔戈揽着他脖子的手臂上，乔戈被这液体烫到，惶恐不安地去擦吴失的脸上的泪痕。  


    可眼泪怎么也堵不住，乔戈愈发不安，手忙脚乱低声安抚：“对不起，对不起，别哭……别走……”  


    吴失多想说句“不走”，可只能任由自己哭得越来越激烈，胸腔起伏，上气不接下气。  


    他按住乔戈下面，一边哭手一边活动起来，不一会儿手里开始发烫发硬，乔戈呼吸粗了起来，吴失近乎献祭似的虔诚的俯下身，脸上带着泪含住了前端。  


    乔戈按着吴失的肩膀想拉他起来，但快感从身下源源不断传来，乔戈的手用力，吴失含的更深了，他几乎无法呼吸，依旧努力舔弄着口里的物件，手握着底端，感觉物件随着他的动作越来越大，艰难的又往里吞了一点。  


    “吴失，别……停下来。”乔戈用了极大的意志将吴失推开抱起来，舌头伸进他的口里将自己的味道舔干净。  


    “我……”吴失被这个吻弄得晕乎乎的，下定决心似的握着乔戈的东西，抵着穴口就想往下坐。  


    “别。”乔戈架起吴失不让他瞎动。  


    吴失脸上带着潮红和泪痕，十分委屈无助：“你不喜欢我了吗……是不是还在生气，别生气，别不要我，我……”  


    说着又俯身想舔乔戈硬邦邦的巨物。  


    乔戈无奈将吴失压在地毯上，三根手指伸进吴失的嘴里做交媾的动作，让他的唾液无法吞咽，全部残留在手指上，缓缓伸进后穴一点一点搅动。  


    吴失两三年未尝过情爱，里面干涩得厉害，乔戈放慢动作尽量轻柔。  


    当乔戈的手碰到大腿内侧，准备如过往的习惯一样摩擦吴失的大腿肌肉时，吴失抢先握住了那只手往自己胸前引。  


    “怎么？”乔戈的手顺着吴失的动作在他的乳晕上打着圈，吴失觉得胸前痒，想将上身缩起来，又记起腿的事，害臊地朝乔戈挺胸：“这里，这里……嗯……”  


    乔戈好久没看到这么鲜活生动的吴失，像自己面前的是真的人一样，起了坏心思要看看梦里的吴失是不是真的像他，故意装作没听懂：“什么？”  


    伸在穴道里开括的手指依旧未停。  


    乳晕里的乳头渐渐挺起，在风中奶粉色的两点颤抖着，吴失后面难受得厉害，前面又受着磨人的刺激，脸皮再薄也耐不住了。  


    “乔戈……你帮我揉揉……啊！”后穴里的指节突然弯曲，抵着柔软的内壁摩擦，前胸被含在湿热的嘴里，舌头舔舐，牙齿缓慢研磨。  


    下面早就硬起来的东西顶端渐渐吐出了白色液体，乔戈的指节又往前进了一点，蹭着前内腺边缘，就是不碰那里。  


    吴失被这不到实处的快感磨得拼命挺胸往乔戈口里蹭，希望能从前胸得到点安慰，可乔戈反而放弃了乳头，还没等吴失露出被欺负了的委屈，他下面就被含住了，突如其来的刺激让吴失腰一软，就这样释放在了乔戈口里。  


    释放后的吴失失了力，软软的躺在地毯上，乔戈含着口里的东西凑到粉嫩的被手指撑得发红的穴口前，就着浓稠的液体将舌头伸进去，把吴失的东西灌给他自己。  


    “呜……不要这样……脏……嗯……”吴失太久没被触碰的身体敏感得厉害，根本受不住这样的折磨，很快又再次硬了起来。  


    在迷迷糊糊中，他还记得不能在地毯上留下痕迹，默默将屁股移到了自己的衣服上，丝绸布料柔软细滑，他每往上移一点，都控制不住向着乔戈的方向滑，把自己送到乔戈口里。  


    乔戈舌头又在里面捣弄了几下，润滑够了，巨物抵着穴口一点一点往里捅。  


    吴失想看他的脸，突然起身，反而坐在了乔戈胯上，一下捅得极深。  


    “啊！深嗯……不行……难受……”吴失扒拉着乔戈的肩想要起来一点，又被叼住了乳尖，腰软到不行，坐的更深，全靠乔戈撑着他的身体。  


    乔戈握着吴失的腰肏干起来，全部退出只剩顶端被夹着，吴失顿时觉得里面空虚的厉害，他收紧穴口咬着乔戈的东西不让他拔出，撑着吴失的手突然一放，失重感和饱涨感碰撞着。  


    “不要……呜……要破了……”吴失觉得自己要被捅坏了，乔戈却乐此不疲，直到他一个颤抖，眼前闪过一道白光，被肏射出来。  


    “乔戈……不行了，别……”吴失双腿腿根颤抖着求饶，可乔戈至今未曾释放，压着他双手掰开他的大腿将他的双腿压到肩部，看着穴口吴失自己的东西在操弄下泛着白沫，一瞬间又涨大了一圈。  


    像是知道这次机会难得，以后再难见到一样，乔戈磨着吴失体内那点射了一次还不够，又拉着他肏了几个来回，直到身下的人完全失去了意识才停下动作，吻了吻他的嘴巴，两个人在地毯上睡了过去。  


    吴失在短暂的失神后恢复了意识，感受到乔戈的东西依旧硬硬的插在自己身体里，他看着天花板发呆了好长时间，等到身边的气息完全平稳了，体内的东西软了一点，才向上一点一点让乔戈的东西抽出去。  


    他揉着酸软无力的腰，不顾从穴口一顺流下的液体，慌忙穿好了裤子，又轻悄悄的抽出垫在身下的衬衣，西装外套真空套在身上，一走一跛的离开了家。  


    穴口肿胀不堪，每走一步，内裤布料都在那里摩擦，又疼又痒，躺进车里的时候，吴失几近虚脱。  


    他锁好车门车窗，蜷缩在后座上，将沾满液体的衬衣垫在身下，手指伸进通红的穴口，一点一点抠着里面的东西，可他的重心不对，怎么也出不来。  
吴失第一次自己给自己清理，掌握不到要领，换了个姿势，趴在前座靠背上翘起屁股，才抠出了一点乔戈的东西。  


    他轻声喘息着，时不时小声呻吟一下，终于抠出了大部分东西，到最后他实在是没了力气，腿和腰都支撑不住了，任由深入里面的液体留在肠道里。


End file.
